


You Spin Me Round (Right Round)

by FrenchKey



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is consensual, F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Seriously just cuteness, Spin the Bottle, Tony Stark being a little shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in a good way, no infidelity, some characters only appear briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: Tony arranges a game of spin the bottle during a party. Several people are about to get the kiss of their lives.





	You Spin Me Round (Right Round)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [ this](https://bettsfic.tumblr.com/post/171462995742/im-teaching-a-fanfic-primer-workshop-tomorrow-and) prompt generator that I found. 
> 
> Thank you to [ 27dragons](http://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons), [ Enmuse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse) and [ celtic7irish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish) for the help with pairings. I hope you like what I've done with your suggestions!
> 
> Thank you also to [ Sofie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsandcurly/pseuds/darksideofthescreen) and [ Kaity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpeiHolic/pseuds/ShinpeiHolic) for the excellent beta work. I really appreciate the help.
> 
> Beware of the fluff!

‘Honeybear! You made it!’

Rhodey braced himself as Tony crashed into his side. He wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist to keep him secure as he swayed backwards and forwards and gestured wildly with his beer.

‘Come upstairs! That’s where the real party is!’ Tony yelled above the thumping music.

Rhodey rolled his eyes but let Tony take his hand and tow him further into the house. They stopped briefly in the kitchen to collect another couple of beers and then picked their way up the stairs past the couples that had decided it was a prime spot for necking. Tony opened the door and ushered him through before closing it behind them. The worst of the noise immediately cut off. Tony turned to Rhodey and grinned widely.

‘Good to see you, Sugarplum,’ he murmured, leaning in for a quick press of lips. ‘And you’re just in time!’

‘Just in time for what, exactly, Tony?’ Rhodey asked.

‘Spin the bottle of course!’

Rhodey groaned and followed Tony along the hall.

The room was still packed but unlike the downstairs it was at least full of their friends, rather than acquaintances and strangers. Everyone looked up as they walked in and smiled, waving and calling greetings.

‘Finally!’ Clint yelled, ‘Can we get this party started now?’

‘Yeah, yeah, Katniss. Hold your damn horses a minute,’ Tony replied.

Rhodey grinned at the assembled group. Sam was draped across Bucky’s lap as usual. Nat was sprawled across the sofa, leaving barely any space for Pepper to curl up in the corner. Bruce and Phil had claimed an armchair each. The rest of the gang were sprawled across the floor in various states of inebriation. 

‘Come on, people, form a circle. I shouldn’t have to explain how this works. C’mon, move it, move it,’ Tony chivvied them along.

Everyone began to shuffle around, some grumbling slightly but mostly in good humour. Rhodey dropped to the carpet next to Steve, one of the guys Tony had met when he did the engineering for the theatre group for an overly ambitious play set. Tony plonked himself down on his other side and swallowed the last of his beer. He slid the bottle into the middle of the circle. 

‘Rules,’ he proclaimed. ‘Spinner must give spinnee a kiss.’

‘That’s not a word!’ Pietro objected.

‘You,’ Tony said, pointing, ‘Take that English Major talk out of here. I make the rules and I say spinnee is a word!’

In Rhodey’s opinion, he slightly ruined that pronouncement by listing to the side as he said it and coming to rest with his head on Rhodey’s shoulder.

‘Anyway, as I was saying,’ Tony continued, ‘There must be a kiss. No backing out. No forfeits. If you don’t wanna get fresh then get out. The sofa is a neutral zone.’

Nat and Pepper both slid onto the floor. Bruce and Jane took their vacated seats.

‘You can only move onto or off of the sofa between spins. No jumping on the sofa when the bottle lands on you. There is no requirement for tongue. One minute maximum. If you’ve got a partner, and this should go without saying, don’t play unless they’re cool. That’s it! Let the spinnin’ get beginnin’!’

Rhodey groaned and buried his face in Tony’s hair. He always made it seem like he was much more sober than he was until he came out with stupid statements like that.

‘You’re cool with me playing, right, twinkle-toes?’ Tony murmured.

‘Only if you’re cool with me playing too,’ Rhodey replied.

‘I always like watching you kissing hot people.’

Tony winked and then threw an arm out and pointed. Rhodey followed the line of his finger to discover that it was Maria that was being pointed at.

‘You’re up, Hill,’ he said.

He liked Maria. They were in the ROTC together. She was tough and no-nonsense but also a lot of fun. She smiled at him and leaned forward and flicked the bottle. It spun and spun and spun. Everyone leaned forward a little, unconsciously desperate to find out who the first lucky person was going to be. Eventually it began to slow and waver. For a moment it looked like it was going to point to Wanda but it rolled once more and ended up in front of Peggy, one of Steve’s theatre group. Maria blushed a little and Peggy smirked at her. That was interesting, Rhodey thought. The pair stood and met in the centre of the circle. Peggy reached out, brushed a lock of Maria’s hair behind her ear and leaned forward. She appeared to hesitate there, millimetres separating their lips. Rhodey heard Maria groan just before she leaned in and pressed their lips together. Her hand drifted up and rested on Peggy’s hip. Peggy tilted her head and Rhodey thought he could see her gently brush her tongue across Maria’s lip. He wriggled a little where he sat. The two kissed for another few moments before they broke apart and retook their places in the circle. Both of their faces were stained red.

‘Well,’ Tony said, clearing his throat loudly, ‘Thank you for that excellent start, ladies. Very, ahem, inspiring.’

He winked and pointed at Clint.

‘You’re up next, Hawkass.’

Clint stood, bowed and crossed the circle to grab the bottle. He flipped it, end over end, caught it and spun it, all in one fluid motion. I seemed to spin endlessly before it began to slow. Rhodey thought it was going to land on him but in the end it kept going and stopped on Steve. He couldn’t say he was disappointed. Clint was a lovely guy but he wasn’t really Rhodey’s type. If he had to kiss someone other than Tony, he was going to hold out for someone else. 

Clint was standing flexing and smirking at Steve. Rhodey rolled his eyes. Clint was far too invested in his own coolness. Steve stood and crossed the circle in three confident strides. He grabbed Clint around the waist, hauled him forward, planted his other hand behind Clint’s head and dipped him. Rhodey didn’t have a particularly good angle to see the kiss but going by the expressions on the other side of the circle, it was something to witness. They only broke apart when Tony put his fingers to his lips and whistled.

‘One minute, gentlemen. Unlock lips and return to your seats please,’ he said.

Steve straightened, pulling Clint up with him. He stepped back slowly, dragging the tips of his fingers across the nape of Clint’s neck, making the archer shiver.

‘So, about that date?’ he murmured with a soft smile.

Rhodey didn’t hear whatever the response was because Tony chose that moment to tilt his head back and smile. God, but his boyfriend was gorgeous. Especially when he was all soft and loose limbed from the booze. Tony was usually all manic energy but like this, slightly tipsy and surrounded by good friends, he relaxed a little. It was nice to see.

A few rounds later and things had degenerated slightly. Maria had left to get another drink, promptly followed by Peggy heading to the toilet. Neither had returned. Steve had managed to plant another one on Clint during his turn and the two of them had moved to the sofa. They were currently draped all over each other whispering and giggling and kissing. Bucky and Sam had only detached long enough to take their turns before re-attaching themselves to each other. Rhodey was trying not to look too closely but he was pretty sure Bucky had his hand down Sam’s pants. Tony’s voice thankfully interrupted Rhodey’s thoughts before he could contemplate that one any further.

‘Phil! Spin the spinny thing,’ he cried.

Coulson leaned forward an flicked the bottle. He couldn’t quite manage to prevent his eyes flicking across to look at Pepper and, as if the bottle was psychic, it swung to a stop pointing straight at her. She smiled at him and he blushed an ducked his head. While he was distracted, she got up, crossed the circle and dropped back down in his lap. He flapped his hands around a little before settling them on her waist and leaning forward for a chaste peck. It didn’t stay chaste for long as Pepper chased his lips and cupped the back of his head to hold him still. The kiss that followed was messy and passionate. Rhodey had to look away before he ended up with a situation. He could easily see why Tony had been crushing on Pepper a while back.

Pepper eventually broke the kiss and stood up. She reached down and tugged Phil up behind her. She towed him towards the door.

‘Nice to see you all and I hope the rest of the night is fun. If you’ll excuse me, I need to take this man to bed now,’ she declared.

The door thunked loudly in the silence before they all broke out laughing.

‘I think that makes it your turn, snookums,’ Tony said once they’d all gotten themselves back under control.

Rhodey leaned forward. The surface of the bottle was cool under his fingers. He didn’t know who to hope for so, since the bottle seemed to be reading minds, he carefully didn’t think of anyone as he set it to spinning. It spun several times before slowing towards the other side of the circle. He swallowed. Not Tony then. Would it? Could he be so lucky? Clearly the gods were smiling upon him. The bottle slowed to a stop in front of Okoye. He swallowed nervously. If it hadn’t been for Tony and how perfect he was, Rhodey could easily have developed a crush on her. She was a member of the college swordfighting team and she was gorgeous. He’d kind of hoped for a chance to kiss her tonight. He was jerked out of his spiralling thoughts by a hard elbow to the ribs. 

‘Well go and kiss her then,’ Tony hissed under his breath.

‘Yes, dear,’ Rhodey hissed back as he stood.

As he approached, Okoye stood to meet him. She was taller than he was but not by much. It was just enough that he had to tilt his head up to meet her eyes which was a wonderful novelty. He swallowed again.

‘Umm…’ he stuttered.

Oh god, could the ground just swallow him up now?

‘May I kiss you?’ he blurted out.

She smiled and reached for his hand. Her hands were so soft and warm. God, he needed to get a grip. She smiled and stepped closer. He reached out and brushed her cheek before leaning forward to join their lips together. She squeezed his hand and tilted her head a little to align them better. Her lips were wonderfully warm under his and he gasped a little as her mouth moved and her tongue swiped at his bottom lip. He definitely whimpered as she nipped gently at his bottom lip. One more swipe of her tongue soothed the sting and then she was drawing back and smiling at him again.

‘Not bad, Rhodes. Not bad at all. Stark’s a lucky man,’ she said quietly.

He nodded, too stunned to speak and went to flop back into place. Tony snuggled back up to him and reached out to spin the bottle for his own turn. Rhodey grinned.

***

Later, when Tony and Rhodey were curled together in their own bed, cosy and sated, Rhodey brought up the thing that had been bothering him all night.

‘Hey, Tones?’

‘Mmhmm?’ Tony mumbled.

‘Where did you get that bottle?’

‘It had my beer in it,’ Tony replied.

‘Yeah, I know. But did it come out the crate with the rest of them?’

‘Well… originally, yes.’

‘Originally?’

‘Yes, alright you caught me’ Tony grumbled rolling over and reaching for his discarded jeans.

Rhodey reached out and caught him by the hip but he just pulled something from the pocket and wriggled back into their blanket nest. He held the thing up. Rhodey squinted. It was definitely a Tony creation, something that had been cobbled together in the workshop on too much caffeine and too little sleep but he wasn’t sure what it was supposed to… suddenly it clicked.

‘A remote control?’ he asked, burying his face in Tony’s hair. ‘You rigged it?’

‘I rigged it,’ Tony confirmed.

‘Oh thank god,’ Rhodey managed through his giggles, ‘I thought you’d managed to buy a possessed bottle of beer.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little piece of silliness!


End file.
